Apariencia
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Conocían fuerzas y debilidades del otro, todo por código postal. Las apariencias engañan, pero no a un corazón que entiende lo más importante. ¿No es así Deidara?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

.  
. Cambio de escena

_Blablaba_ Flash Back

**Datos del fic:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Un Universo Alternativo.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Apariencia**

.

El joven se encontraba intrigado, con un interés embriagante que se expresaba en su mirada, sus orbes azules manifestaban un peculiar brillo, sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos, en su espalda, con su característico fleco, que se ondeaba con cada movimiento. Vestía ropas negras, formales, elegantes, pero a la moda, como todo grandioso artista, lo raro es la situación en la que se encontraba ahí. Buscaba a alguien, una persona a la que nunca hubiera conocido, de no haber sido por un sitio de consulta de libros. Vía Internet.

Parpadeó con cansancio, más recorría con paciencia las calles concurridas de New York, el lado positivo era que en el aéreo puerto, la posibilidad de encontrar a una persona era mayor.

Pero la muchedumbre, se encontraba sobrepasándole, en busca de sus familiares. Si tan solo él buscara una "cara" conocida. Deidara se denotaba algo fastidiado, pero fue su propia elección el conocer aquella mente tan brillante, buscaba a la chica cuyo corazón conocía, pero cuya faz no había visto jamás. Una mujer con una hermosa rosa en sus cabellos.

.  
.

_Su interés había sido producto de una que se consideraría larga jornada, donde la información sobre diversos autores fue su prioridad, era increíble, se encontraba en la carrera de Filosofía y Letras y a su vez diseño. Le encantaba mirar críticas, buenas hacia los libros, pero como era obvio eran algo raras de encontrar, inclusive en las páginas que se dedicaban, a hacer introducciones, sin embargo siempre se las leía gustoso, pues eran puntos de vista. _

_Eran efímeros pensamientos que en dado momento se modificarían._

_Llegó a un nuevo comentario, que comenzó por impresionarlo ante su objetividad, parecía escrito por un reportero sumamente centrado. Se sintió extraño, no era como las demás que había leído en esa página, además de que estaba escrito con diferentes tipos de letras y tonos completamente armónicos, pero idóneos para que sobresalieran unas palabras sobre otras. Continúo leyendo atrapado ante aquella imparcialidad que presentaba el escrito._

_Al final, venia algo nuevo, lo objetivo se convirtió completamente subjetivo, mas relatada de una forma concisa, breve y exacta, sin darle vuelta a los asuntos, según la opinión del chico, que parpadeaba continuamente, sin despejar la mirada del monitor, llevando su mano hacia su barbilla, pensativo, estaba eso descrito de una manera tan hermosa y fulminante. Tomo rápidamente el mouse llevándolo al nombre del usuario, como era una página especial, donde tenía que llenar con todos los datos, pronto localizo la ficha, era la de una joven. _

_Sabaku Temari…_

_La palabra interesante le golpeo de nuevo, tenía una biografía escrita con aquello que tanto le llamo la atención como para dar clic a su seudónimo que era: Kaze. Si, de tan solo ver aquellos sentimientos que plasmaba en su biografía, tan independientes puntos de vista, pudo imaginarse a aquella mujer. _

_Le llamaba la atención, pronto recorrió por completo aquella breve reseña de sí misma. Invirtió algo de tiempo, no estaban los correos y direcciones disponibles, inclusive recurrió a uno de sus amigos…_

_Un Hacker experto. Tanta era la impresión que había dejado en el joven artista. Ella vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York, para ser exactos en Manhattan. Una desventaja de la cual se percato, es que la joven solo contaba con cuentas dentro de algunos foros. Por lo cual, tuvo que recurrir a el correo antiguo. Pues tenía su dirección. _

_Deidara escribió una carta, presentándose e invitándola a cartearse. Algo raro para épocas modernas, pero estaba tan intrigado que necesitaba hacerlo. Esa forma de expresarse tan libremente y a la vez saber hacerlo, lo dejaba impactado._

_Ella aceptó su invitación. Siendo aquella nueva carta, la confirmación de que estaba en lo correcto. Una caligrafía suave, delicada, que reflejaba un alma pensativa y mente lúcida, para análisis._

_Por desgracia, él tenia aún el deber de estudiante, en una prestigiosa institución que otorgaba becas, salidas a otros países, con lo cual, tuvo que irse a Francia. Como un intercambio estudiantil. Las cartas tardaban un poco más en llegar, pero…_

_Durante ese tiempo a pesar de todo, él encontraba momentos para responderle, durante más de un año y otro medio, llegaron a conocerse a través de la correspondencia. Cada carta era una semilla que caía en un corazón fértil; un romance comenzaba a nacer. Deidara quería conocerle con aun más razón, tenia aquella curiosidad innata que le llevo a pedirle una foto. Pero la joven se negó, manifestándole en su carta que pensaba que si el realmente estaba interesado en ella…_

_Su apariencia no debía de importar…_

_Una vez terminado aquel intercambio, tan pesado, que había durado ya más de dos años, debido al sistema de la escuela. Escribió una carta mas para informárselo, recién llegado, fijando su primera cita en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. _

_A las siete de la mañana._

.

.

Deidara se sentía como un cursi romántico, a decir verdad, hubiese sido más fácil el pedirle su teléfono. Pero el sentía que la escritura revelaba la forma de pensar del individuo consiente.

Él recordaba bien, aquella delicada caligrafía ahí parado entre el tumulto… "Me reconocerás por una rosa roja que llevaré puesta en mis cabellos" Ahí estaba él, a las siete en punto, en el aeropuerto, a pesar del frio, buscando a la chica cuyo corazón amaba, pero cuya cara desconocía. Con la señal que el había dicho; Romeo y Julieta en sus manos.

Una joven caminaba en dirección al rubio, que le miraba fijamente, pero nada, ninguna rosa… Su figura era larga y delgada, con bien delineadas curvas. Sus rubios cabellos se veían recogidos en cuatro coletas, con dos flequillos sobre su rostro, su piel tan tersa y blanca, denotaba pureza, destacando sus sublimes ojos verdes, como la naturaleza indómita. Sus labios carmesí poseían una tenue sonrisa y, vestida con un traje verde claro, era como la primavera encarnada, tan natural, tan única.

Ciertamente llamo la atención del rubio, que le siguió con la mirada, no había rosa alguna en ella, él avanzo unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, volteándose la joven con una pequeña y provocativa sonrisa de seguridad en sus labios.

─ Vienes en esta dirección, joven ─ Murmuró, guiñando uno de sus orbes.

El rubio no supo qué, pero despertó un interés en él, casi incontrolable, dio un nuevo paso, pero en eso momento sus orbes enfocaron a un ente que se encontraba cercano a la chica. Era Sabaku no Temari. Parada casi detrás de la joven que había captado la atención del rubio.

Lucia más joven, de lo que el había deducido, se veía como una adolescente de quince máximo. Era una joven delgada, de una tez pálida, sus ojos incoloros sí que eran una novedad, parecían profundos e inteligentes, pero a su vez cálidos amables. Con la rosa enredada en sus azules cabellos, tan largos que llegaban hasta su cintura. La chica del traje verde se alejaba rápidamente. Deidara variaba la mirada indeciso, por lo general se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, pero esto era diferente…

Igual tan vivo era el deseo por seguir a aquella mujer.

Pero… esa era una llama que se extinguiría con facilidad.

En cambio, tan profundo era su anhelo por conocer a la mujer cuyo espíritu le había acompañado tan sinceramente y que se confundía con el suyo, era un sentimiento que parecía inextinguible a su criterio. Y ahí estaba… Continuaba la chica parada, entonces se dedicó y tomó firmemente el libro girándose a donde la joven, caminando en su dirección.

Tal vez esto no sería amor, pero sería algo precioso, algo quizá aun mejor que el amor: una amistad por la cual estaba agradecido y siempre lo estaría. Por compartir sus opiniones, deseos con él.

El joven se centró, acercándose hacia la joven, que enfocó sus orbes en él, Deidara extendió el libro a la chica, con una leve sonrisa, desconcertando a la chica, que lucía la preciosa flor. Sonrojándose inmediatamente la joven.

─ Soy Deidara… y usted jovencita debe ser Sabaku no Temari. Estoy muy feliz de que pudiera acudir a nuestra cita, disculpe mi imprudencia, pero… ¿Puedo invitarla a desayunar? ─ Cuestionó el chico con un dulce tono de voz, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

La cara de la chica se sonrojo por completo, si antes creía el joven que parecía apenada, ahora lo parecía más. No era la esencia que había sentido en aquellos escritos.

─ Esto…No, no sé de lo que habla…pero, este… una joven de traje verde, me pidió, que…yo, yo pusiera esta rosa en mi cabello…y me menciono que si me invitaba a algún lugar…le, le dijera que lo está esperando…en el restauran que esta cerca de la entrada sur…de este aeropuerto ─ Mencionó con indecisión, tartamudeando aún con aquel enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Deidara abrió sus orbes sorprendido, ahora lo entendía todo…

Esa chica era un genio, para crear estrategias, sin duda brillante. Sin duda, la verdadera naturaleza del corazón se descubre en su respuesta a lo atractivo, quería mirar su reacción bajo esa situación. Toda una artista, aunque no contara con el papel que lo corroboraba.

"Dime a quien amas y te diré quien eres" Recordó el rubio, que escribió Houssaye. No por nada le encantaba leer, miró a la chica con una sonrisa, disculpándose por el momento que le hizo pasar, para después ir en pos de su maleta, tomarla y salir corriendo en dirección al restauran mencionado por la chica.

Y efectivamente ahí le esperaba, aquella joven del traje verde…

─ Impresionante ─ Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa llena de confianza y sus orbes retadores, al ver como el chico se sentaba frente a ella.

─ Sin duda, Hmm ─ Fue la respuesta de aquel joven artista, que provocó que la joven sonriera más abiertamente.

Aquel sentimiento que había aflorado en el corazón de ambos, se vio bajo el reto de la imagen, la apariencia, superándolo exitosamente, aunque imprevisto, había sido una grandiosa lección para ambos. Que se entendían perfectamente…

Conocían fuerzas y debilidades del otro. Las apariencias engañan, pero no a un corazón que entiende lo más importante.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
